


Oh, I'm decrypting nuclear codes and you don't want me too...

by xisuthros



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Lincoln spending some time in her van <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I'm decrypting nuclear codes and you don't want me too...

“Remind me why we’re here again?” Lincoln asked as Skye slid open the door of a beat-up and rather sad looking van. 

His fellow Inhuman looked briefly at him with a nostalgic expression before turning and rummaging through the small piles of junk on the van’s floor. “We need to find something that I left here a long time ago.” She answered. “Its a small USB drive that contains a code I wrote that would allow us to bypass any ATCU servers. Hopefully that’ll allow us to finally get one over on them.”

Lincoln looked around. “You know this van?” He asked as he helped Skye look through the masses of wires and old soda cans. 

“I used to live in it.” she answered, making Lincoln look at her in surprise.

“You used to live here?” He repeated, not quite believing the badass agent beside him came from such, well, humble beginnings. 

She poked his arm teasingly. “Well, not all of us are from remote secret villages in China.” He laughed at that before she continued. “I was tracking someone that S.H.I.E.L.D. was also after at the time. Coulson and Ward came in and basically kidnapped me.” Lincoln stiffened at the mention of Ward.

“Ward?” he asked hesitantly. “You don’t mean…”

“Yep, that Ward. Leader of HYDRA? Bobbi’s torturer? The one who seems to constantly try to keep Fitzsimmons from ever becoming a couple? Yeah, thats him.” She said the last part through gritted teeth. Lincoln understood; Ward must have been on their team before the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. as an undercover agent. He could only imagine the level of disgust they must feel for the former specialist.

He tried to change the subject. “So they kidnapped you?” Skye looked grateful that he tried to shift gears. 

“Yeah, they took me back to the Bus and tried to be all ‘grrr, we’re a government agency tell us everything you know’. Now I get that all that was just their way of being frustrated they knew nothing about me.” Lincoln looked up in surprise.

“They didn’t know anything about you?” He asked. “I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. knew everything about everyone.” Skye smiled.

“That’s what they like you to think.” She answered, still smiling. “I was able to hide my identity using just a simple laptop that I won in a bet.” Lincoln looked at her, impressed. 

She laughed. “Yeah, I’m pretty badass.” Lincoln rolled his eyes.

They worked in silence for the next few minutes as he thought about how lucky he was to have met her. Skye had raised herself up from nothing and had earned her spot on the team through hard work and determination. He could only imagine all the adventures they had gone through together and was grateful to be on a team full of such incredible people. 

Skye’s hip accidentally rubbed against his as they were searching under the seats, causing Lincoln’s ears to turn red. He had admitted to himself a while back that he had a crush on Skye, but he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with her. Besides, she probably didn’t think that much of him that way anyways. A person like Skye could have anyone she wanted, and there were far better candidates out there. 

He tilted his head to look at her only to find her looking at him with a slightly coy expression. If he didn’t know any better, he would have said she had purposely done that do him. Before he opened his mouth to ask her she was doing, something caught his eye behind her.

“Hey, is that it?” He reached over her shoulder to pick up the object he had seen, which caused them to become suddenly very close. He couldn’t help but notice her breath hitching slightly and her eyes becoming darker. Lincoln couldn’t keep his eyes from darting down to her lips for a fraction of a second and was shocked to notice she did the same with him, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Their faces were inches apart when Lincoln pulled back to reveal a small USB in his hand. 

Skye seemed to drag her gaze away from Lincoln’s as she looked at the drive. Suddenly she squealed in delight.

“That’s it!”She exclaimed. “You found it!” She leaned forward and placed a kiss to his cheek.

His mind went blank as his heart started beating twice as fast. Lincoln almost didn’t notice she left her lips on his for a fraction of a second longer that necessary and leaned back looking at him like hung the moon. 

He shook himself and smiled at her, causing her to positively glow. “You have our computer hacking, and I’ve got my tracking skills. Seriously I can find anything.” This made her laugh. 

Skye climbed out of the van and motioned to him. “Alright, uber-tracker. Come on, or Coulson will have our asses for being late.” As he got up out of the van, nearly falling, Lincoln missed the way her eyes seemed to look at him like he was the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. 

Together they walked shoulder-to-shoulder back to their vehicle, unaware that the only thoughts in each other’s heads were about the other.


End file.
